


I'm still your biggest fan

by letuslovelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letuslovelarry/pseuds/letuslovelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson  has an important match for Doncaster Rovers but his boyfriend and band collegue, Harry Styles can't be there because of a contract they signed three years ago. But they won't let a piece of paper ruin everything for them. Even miles apart from each other, they prove they're everything the other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm still your biggest fan

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the POV's or you'll get lost. Enjoy!

**[Harry's POV]**

"Have you packed everything you'll need, darling?" Louis says

He is sitting in our bed, watching me go crazy packing the last things I''ll need in Los Angeles.

"Yes, without any help from you, I did" I say still looking for my toothbrush "Lou, where the hell is my toothbrush?!" I ask him while I'm checking in our bathroom. There's nothing there. When I come back to our room, he is still in our bed just watching me. God, he loves to drive me crazy and I love it but I'll miss the flight.   
I ignore him and I get down on my knees to look under the bed. I suddenly feel weight being put on my back and I hear Louis' voice in my ear.

"Is that what you're looking for, babe?" he whispers

He is huging me from behind and my toothbrush is in his right hand. I should've know it was with him all along. I stand up and so does Louis so now we're face to face, looking each other in the eyes. And I'm not mad at him anymore because now all I can think about is that I'm going to stay away from him for one week. I hate when I have to leave Louis, I feel lost and lonely, it feels like I don't know what I live for anymore. He is literally my compass.  
I'm looking into those blue eyes looking at me in a sassy way and I feel like I can't love him any more than I love him right now in this moment. We both stay quiet for a few minutes, just looking each other in the eyes then Louis puts his hands around my neck to stay even closer to me. We're chest to chest and eye to eye and I can feel the warm in his body. That's where I belong. In Louis' arms, in Louis' eyes, I belong to Louis and not LA. I hate that I'm going there but it's just how things has to be.

I always find it funny when Louis is holding me like this because now I'm taller than him but it still feels the same as when we were 17 and 19.

"Looks like someone forgot to grow a bit more" I joke, still looking into his eyes

"Shut up and kiss me, Styles" he is so intense when he says it that I have butterflies all over my stomach. I obey.

I lean to kiss him and when our lips find each other it feels like I could explode with love. I kiss him gently and slowly, enjoying every second of it. Louis' lips are so soft, so warm. I wonder if that's what it feels like kissing a could. It must be.   
When I let go of the kiss, Louis doesn't let me. He pulls me closer, not exactly kissing me, just keeping our faces together.

"You will always be my baby. Always." he says looking me in the eyes then now it's his turn to kiss me.

Louis' kiss is nothing like slow or gentle. It's passionate to say the least. While he is kissing me aka taking my breath away, he pushes and leans me to our bed, he is now on the top of me.

"Louis, we can't. My flight is in one hour. I should be in the airport right now. They will kill us." I manage to say while he's still kissing me.

Louis keeps kissing me but now he is slowing down. He kisses my lips, then my cheeks, the tip of my nose, my forehead, then my mouth again. He is so gentle when he wants to! He kisses me slowly and in the end he bites my bottom lip so hard I'm afraid it will bleed, but nothing happens.

"I know, it's just.... I will miss you too much, Harold." He says finally getting off me.

I get up too and I can't wait anymore, I have to go. If I stay any longer it will only hurt the both of us even more. I take a look at how I look in the mirror. I look sad. I give the mirror my best fake smile and everything is okay, I'm ready to go.  
I turn around and Louis is there, leaning on the door, waiting for me to say goodbye. I get my bags and walk in his direction. He is now looking at the ground. It's cute when Louis does that, it means he's sad but doesn't want me to see it.

"Lou?" I say but he is still staring at the ground "Hey, babe?" and he is still facing the ground "Love of my life, can you please look at me?" I try one more time.

Louis looks up with a tiny smile on his face. "What? You're gonna be late. You better go now, Harry" he says

We're still looking in each other's eyes and I can feel he is hurting just as much as me right now. We just hate to be apart.

"So... I see you after your match, right?" I say

"Yeah, yeah..." Louis says and when he is starting to look at the ground again, I put both my hands on his face, making him look at me.

"I love you. You know that, right? I love you more than I love myself" I say with all the intensity I can and I really mean it. I do love Louis more than anyone in this world including myself.

'Such a fool, Harold" Louis says "I love you too, darling" he says and kiss me one last time.

We have to say goodbye right there in our room, he can't go outside with me today because there will be security and maybe paps and they can't see us together here. Here is our special place, our home, where we can be together without worries. 

After that, everything just went kinda blurry to me. One moment I was on a plane and right after I was on in my loft in LA.

These days without Louis are gonna be hard. I can't wait till I get back home. And by home I don't mean our house. I mean my Louis.

*  *  *

**[Louis' POV]**

It's been six days since Harry left. Six days of pointless meetings with important people that aren't important to me, six days of hearing his voice on my phone when he called me every single night so we could sleep together even if we're miles away. Six days. At least he'll be home tomorrow.

My match is tonight and my level of excitement is -40%, if I'm honest. I don't know how I let myself come to this point of needing someone so much nothing else is fun without him, but I'm glad I did. As I lay on my bed, two hours away from my match, he is the only thing in my mind and I let myself think about him because I miss him too much.

Three years with Harry and I'm as in love as I was in our first week. Maybe even more now, if that is possible. Right from the start we knew we'd be together, we just had to know each other better and that was an amazing thing to me, I mean, getting to know Harry. He is such an amazing person and the best boyfriend! I remember back in 2010, we were just two kids in love, people would come to us saying things as "you two look so cute!" "your friendship is an amazing thing to watch" and we would just look at each other in a sassy way because we knew there was more to it.   
Sometimes Harry and I, we like to just sit in our living room, with a glass of wine and some good music on, and just talk about the "good old times". We like to remember how even our fans fell in love with our love, that was an amazing thing to see. People would send us their support and we were so happy about it! 

We don't like to remember "dark times" though. When our management decided "larry stylinson" couldn't could on. When I had to make "the announcement' and those times Harry needed to do something similar. It only brought us pain and it's just not worth talking about it. What is worth talking about is our first kiss, the way we were nervous about it yet we were so sure! Our first time in that special vacation with just the two of us. We were so young and vain, I wouldn't change a thing.

I realize I have actual tears in my eyes right now and I wipe them off my face as I stand up. Time flew by too fast. I have to get ready for the game or I'll be late. But I hear my phone ringing and my heart goes wild. It's Harry, it has to be Harry. I answer it.

"Hazza?"  "Lou?" we say that at the same time so we both laugh

"I miss you" we also say that at the same time "We have to stop this"  ALSO AT THE SAME TIME

We both laugh more than we should.

"Oh, Harry. I miss you so much. I don't wanna go to this stupid match, I want you to flight home right now, I don't care about anything else" I spit it up so quickly I'm surprised

"Louis" he stops as if he is catching his breath or something "Don't do that to me. You know if I could I would be home right now. I miss you. Your arms, your smell, your hair, your voice in my ear, everything about you. But I can't. You know I can't. We can't. " Harry says and I want to push myself in the face because he sounds so genuinely sad and its all my fault. 

"I know, I know." I have to change the subject right now "So, how was your day in the sunny LA?" I try to be positive

"Argh" Harry sighs "It was so boring. I stayed in my room all day because I didn't want to go outside to feed the paps" He stops and then continues "Aren't you late for your game?"

"I will probably be but I don't care. I miss your voice. Will you be able to watch the match?" 

"You didn't think I was going to miss it, do you?" I can imagine he frowning his eyebrows right now, I laugh

"Didn't say that." I'm still laughing. He makes me so happy.

"Well, you go there and make me a goal, will you?" he asks 

"I promise I will. Any goals I make, they'll be just for you, okay?" I say and add "Even if the tele people say it's for... someone else on the match, you do know it's for you, don't you?"

He is extremally quiet now. He is thinking about her, I'm sure he is. Way to go, Louis! Hurting your boy twice in just five minutes. I wanna punch myself.

"Don't you, Harry?" I insist when he doesn't answer me.

"Yeah, I do, Lou" he is still quiet but he adds: "I'm still your biggest fan"

Woah. His voice. Just broke me. In a thousand pieces. I hate that they're making us do this. I just hate it. Harry should never be hurt. I should protect him but there's really nothing much I can do but give him all of me. That doesn't seem enough.

"Listen, darling." I say looking at my watch, I'm gonna be sooooo late. I decide I dont care. "I love you and I can't wait to be with you tomorrow. But I have to go now. Our people are gonna kill me."

I can hear him taking a deep breath. "Okay, love. Good luck over there." there's hesitation in his voice. "and... please take care. Don't enjoy your stunt too much" there you go. He was talking about her. Harry is so jealous sometimes. I roll me eyes.

"I won't. Never did, never will. See you home tomorrow."

And we hang up.

The boys of the band say I'm the possessive one? They don't know Harry then. Anyway, I'm really late now. I put on my uniform, get in my car and I have to drop by her house in my way to the game so people will see we got there together. 

I try to ignore eveyone and eveything around me from this moment on and keep my mind focused on the game. When I get there I'm introduced to a bunch of people I'm sure I won't remember the name in five minutes and even if I'm sweating like a pig, I have to hold her hand for what seems forever. 

Finally it's time for the match to start. As I walk on the field. There's only one thing in my mind. Actually, one person. Harry.

*  *  *

**[Harry's POV]**

I must like the pain.

I'm watching Louis' game but it hasn't started yet. They're just filming her and Louis walking around, talking to other people and I'm here watching. Why am I watching this? I coul be getting a beer on the fridge. I could be taking a shower. I could be doing anything but I'm watching what seems a reality show. Staring my boyfriend and his lovely girlfriend.  
It's been three years, I should be used to it.  But I just can't. I can't see him with anyone but me. That should be me holding his hand for everyone to see. I should be there to kiss him good luck before his game. Where I shouldn't be is right here in this empty room, watching the love of my life through a TV. But I just have to roll with it. It is what it is.

The game starts and I see Louis' walking to the field. He has the biggest smile on his face and sunddenly I feel warm again for the first time in days. Just because I saw his smile. Now I am excited about the match. I turn the up the volume.

He does an incredible performance and I can't help but screaming when he scores. Oh my god, that was amazing, he had three players right there next to him but he was able to pass through them all and scored! I'm so excited my heart is going wild. When I look at the screen again, the camera is focused on him and I realize what he is doing. He gently slaps his hands on his chest twice. "Mine". That means "mine". I have no words. He did it! He actually did it! Our secret little thing, he just did it again. I'm so happy there are tears in my eyes. I look at the TV and gently slap my hand in my own chest. "You're mine too, Louis".

*  *  *

I can't believe I'm going back home. I booked a flight to right after Louis' game so I wouldn't miss any more time. I knew after the match he still had to hang out with people in the statium, making new contacts, metting important people, taking pictures and stuff and by the time I get home it's gonna be the middle of the night but it doesn't matter, I just wanna be there.

The plane is landing now and I can't contain my excitement. I'm gonna see my Louis again. This week seemed so unreal to me. Like it didn't really happened.

I almost ran off my plane, bumping into a few slow walkers to get to the taxi already waiting for me. I kept tapping my fingers on the car's seat, anxious. Will it take too long?   
After what felt forever, I'm finally standing in front of our house, with my bags in my hands. I enter the house, leave my bags on the living room's floor and run upstairs.

"Louis?" I call for him but have no answer back. No he has to be home! I imagined if he had gone to some after party or anything.

"Lou, love? Are you home?" I call for him again.

I run to our bedroom and Louis is sleeping. He still has his uniform from the game. He must be so tired! I sit on the bed next to him, taking a moment to observe his features. His eyelashes falling down his cheeks, his lips kinda opened in a little "o" like a little sleepy baby, his hair getting messy on his forehead, everything is perfect.  He looks like an angel to me. I could watch him sleep for days. I could, but I miss him too much. 

"Lou? Babe?" I whisper near his ear, my hands drawing gentle circles in his back. He moves a bit but doesn't wake up.

"Lou, wake up, I'm home. I need you.'' I insist.

He open his eyes, kinda dizzy, trying to understand what was going on. 

"Harry?" he looks at me and then he the biggest smile appears on his face. "Harry!... Harry! You're home!"

He stays in bed but pulls me closer to a hug and I almost suffocate on the pillow next to his head but I don't really mind. I can smell his breath, I can look into his green eyes, I'm where I need to be. Home. With Louis.  
For so long I've known what home means. It's not a place or a piece of clothing or anything people say around there. Home can be a person and my home is Louis. Right now, I don't care if he has to pretend to love her, I don't care what people think about us, I don't care about what our family may think, I don't care about anything. I'm with the only person I want to be - I need to be- and that's everything that matters right now. I want to be in his arms for eternity and even after I still want to be in his arms. I want to hear him singing "Strong" to me everynight so I can sleep better and I want to sing "Little Things" to him every day of his life so he will know how special he is to me. 

"I missed you so much, babe" Louis says, letting go of the hug but he pulls me harder, so I lay next to him. He also cuddles me so we can talk face to face.

"I missed you too. Great game, by the way uh? I saw what you did there." I say and he gives me the most beautiful smile in the world. How does he do that?

"Did you?" he laughs

We start kissing and now it's something urgent. I need him, he needs me, we need each other. And nothing we do seems close enough right now. I want all of him, I need all of him right now. After some minutes, he looks at me.

"Early bird gets the worm?" he says and we laugh together

"My pleasure, love." I say and start to kiss him again.

And that is pretty much it. I give everything of me to him and he gives his everything to me and it's a beautiful thing. When we are close it's not close enough, when we kiss, it's not enough, even now, making love in the most passionate way, it's not enough. We will always be thirsty for each other but I don't mind. He is all I'll ever want and if I'm lucky he will want me the same way. For now I'm just happy to call Louis mine.

"Oh... Harry" Louis moans

"I told you, I'm still your biggest fan" I laugh and we start it all over again.

 

 


End file.
